With All Others
With All Others is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Mystery Inc has two members left to find, Velma and Daphne. They go to a Science fair to solve another problem Synopsis Skeleton Freak decides to upload his plan into contingency, He needs someone else than him to keep the mission under control. He sends Alice May, who use to battle Mystery Inc in the past and was locked up and lost. Skeleton Freak needs generators, as it is in the Science fair. Alice May will get it, as Skeleton Freak needs another distraction. Karl and Fred are talking about traps and how he plans to win, Fred learns from his instincts to use it to trap masked monsters or get lucky like Shaggy and Scooby taking the bait or an incident. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo had eaten a lot of sandwiches, as they bought 5 but want more. Karl finding the signal of Velma, as she is in Arizona doing the Science fair on her Sateliete project to communicate in space. Fred hopes that Velma isn't made on him, as Karl knows she's important for the team and mostly need for computer and for hacking. Velma entering the contest with the announcer Francis taking part today after another announcer is ill. Velma has her small satellite box with switches. Sally McGowen showed her own project with wires connecting the windmill, saving a lot of electricity. Velma sees Mystery Inc, as she giving a lot of support by her old team, including Karl. Velma introduces to her project that communicates to NASA, as it worked. She won the first place, as Fred is happy to see her, as Velma isn't mad at him but he does see Velma for a month. Karl interrupts her and he is happy to her, as she remembers Karl from the Knotts Company, which made scrap into a lot of money. Rose is proud of Velma's brilliance of her work. As the Critter appears and attacks the Science fair to destroy many Scientist stuff, as he chases Shaggy and Scooby as they escape in disguise. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo got away from him but Velma is upset that her project is destroyed. Sally McGowen laughed at her, as she knows it's all been for nothing even Velma won. Velma started kicking chairs but Fred calms her down, as she thinks that Sally was the one who attacked the Science Fair. Fred tells them to split up, Rose wants to help to cheer up Velma. Scooby and Shaggy are going for more food in the Science fair, Karl and Fred were searching for security cameras, as the guard lets him use it as they found out how they entered, as he appeared on the roof. Velma lost her glasses but found out after she tripped, but ran into the Critter as she thought and ripped one of the Critter fabric, as she escapes with Rose's help. Fred and Karl found out how Critter enters the backdoor, as Velma found out the monster is a fake and is designed fabric. Velma has an idea who it is, she thinks Sally is behind this for attacking the Science fair. Sally did that for the banter but didn't attack the Science fair, as Velma is shocked. Fred has a plan for a trap, as Rose is here to help too. Shaggy and Scooby run into the main room of the Science fair, as Fred uses plunges and ropes to dangle him from the ceiling. It turned to be Francis the announcer, he got rid of the other announcer by kidnapping him into the vent, so that no one notice, he did that to distract them. Francis doesn't like Velma's ideas, as she may be right but doesn't like her stuff being destroyed. He also is working with Skeleton Freak, Rose found the original announcer and is okay. Fred and Karl found out that the Generators is missing, as Skeleton Freak got away with it. Alice May got the generators that Skeleton Freak is going use it for later, as he plans to search for more, as he plan started to surf. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated (Mentioned) * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley (First Appearance) Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Rose (First Appearance) Villains: * Francis (first appearance) * Critter (first appearance) * Skeleton Freak * Alice May * Skeleton Freak's Minions Other characters: * Scientist People (First Appearance) * Kaleb (First Appearance) * Sally McGowen (First Appearance) * Security Guard (First Appearance) Locations * Arizona ** Science Fair Objects * Sandwich * Plunger * Camera * Ropes Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Velma first appearance in Mystery Warfare * Alice May makes her first appearance, who is from Mystery Incorporated but a different version of herself * Rose is one of Velma friends and works at NASA * Karl always love making scrap to make it rich and working * Fred always remarks about Velma not crediting her work, years ago * Shaggy and Scooby always see food, as they fight like in the old days Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby disguised as Scientist * Traps: Plunger and Rope * Clues: Fabric * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: * Running Gag: "My Glasses, I can't see" Cultural references * Karl said "A long time ago" is a refrence to Star Wars * Shaggy and Scooby mention about the Blue Falcon many times, as Crypts and Creatures * Scientist look like are Elon Musk In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes